


The Concannon Special

by KMDWriterGrl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMDWriterGrl/pseuds/KMDWriterGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ injures herself at work and Danny does what he can to help her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concannon Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first West Wing fic I wrote back in 2008 so if it isn't up the caliber of my usual TWW work, that's why. Please be gentle with comments ;)

Danny Concannon was a man on a mission. 

“Hey, Josh, you seen CJ?” he called as Josh hurried past. Donna, chattering at 175 miles an hour, was in his wake. 

“You try the press room?”

“Yeah, that’s the first place I looked, me and my IQ of 12. She’s not there.”

“Can’t help you, then, sorry. Maybe Sam knows,” he yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall.

Three seconds later Sam came striding down the hall from the opposite direction, a sheaf of papers in hand. “Maybe Sam knows what? Hey, Danny.”

“Hey, Sam. You know where CJ is? She didn’t do the afternoon briefing.”

“She went home, I think.”

“In the middle of the day? Is she okay?”

Sam gave him a quick grin and said, “No, but that’s kind of her own fault.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Danny had to speed walk to keep up as Sam headed for Toby’s office at full tilt. “What happened?”

“To whom?” Toby asked as the two men appeared in the doorway. 

“CJ,” Danny replied. “Why did she go home?”

“Oh that.” Toby smirked. “She exhibited a...” He exchanged an amused look with Sam, “ ... small error in judgment.”

Danny looked back and forth from one man to the other. “Is she hurt? What happened?

“That’s a story you’ll want straight from the horse’s mouth,” Sam replied. He lifted the receiver on Toby’s desk, hit the intercom, and dialed. “Leo, it’s Sam.”

“Yeah, Sam.”

“Danny wants to know where CJ is.”

“Come to think of it, _I’d_ kind of like to know where CJ is. What did you guys do to her?”

“It’s not so much what we did,” Toby chimed in. “You might want to stick your head in the office next door and ask the President what _he_ did.”

There was a long pause on Leo’s end of the phone. “Am I about to be minus a press secretary because the leader of the free world is a total klutz?”

“Just stick your head in and ask what he did...but wait till Danny gets there.” Sam hung up and raised an eyebrow at Danny. “Ask and you shall receive.”

“Is this what you guys do on slow news days right before a national holiday?” Danny queried, heading for the door. 

“No, we usually sit around and make paper models of the space shuttle and launch them across the bull pen. This was just better.” Sam waved Danny out of the room. “Don’t keep Leo waiting.”

Danny set off across the bull pen. If Toby and Sam were joking, it couldn’t be that serious. But only something pretty damn serious would keep CJ Cregg home in the middle of the day. Hell, even a shooting hadn’t kept her out of the office. Faced with that particularly sticky conundrum, Danny picked up his pace and rounded the corner to Leo McGarry’s office.

“Hey, Leo.”

“Danny. You get anything out of those two clowns?”

“They’re your clowns, sir, not mine. I’m lucky they even told me where she was.”

“And she is where?”

“At home, apparently.”

“In the middle of the day?” Leo looked incredulous. “CJ?”

“That’s what I said.”

Leo knocked on the adjoining door and then stuck his head in the Oval Office. The President was busily puttering in a corner over something enormous and wooden that looked like the curving hull of a ship.

“Mr. President?”

“Ah, Leo, Danny, come take a look at this!” He waved them into the room. “This is a scale model of the Susan Constant, one of the three ships the Virginia Company used on their voyage to the New World. They landed at Jamestown in 1607 and–“

“Mr. President, I hate to interrupt but we’re hoping you have some information on CJ.”

“Ah, CJ. Yes.” The President actually squirmed. “CJ … ”

 “Sam told us you might know her whereabouts,” Leo prodded.

“Yes, well ... about that ... you see, Abby looked her over and said she's fine...she just needs some rest and some Advil …”

“Sir, is she okay?” Danny pressed. “I’d really like to know.”

“Well, Danny, she, um, she hurt her back.”

“How did she do that, sir?” Leo asked. 

“It’s the damndest thing,” Bartlett said, chuckling. “It really is. The light wasn’t so good in that corner of the room for working on this model, you know, so I decided to move it and CJ just happened to walk in ...” He trailed off, cheeks flushed. 

“You asked CJ to help you move a scale model ship that probably weighs a quarter of a ton?” Leo exploded. “Mr. President, what were YOU doing trying to move that, much less asking CJ to help?”

“I beg your pardon?!” The President actually puffed up his chest. “I am no shrinking violet, Leopold, and neither is Claudia Jean. I think we can move a model of the Susan Constant without supervision!”

“Yes, sir, you could,” Leo replied, “but you also have a staff of several hundred people through those doors who are paid to hurt their backs moving the President’s boat. You do not have to allow my press secretary to do it for free!”

“Yes, yes, your High and Mighty, Abby told me pretty much the same thing. Do you two rehearse this stuff beforehand?”

“No, sir, but great minds think alike.” Leo caught Danny’s eye. “What are you still doing here? Go check on CJ! Call me and let me know how she is.”

Danny nodded in acknowledgment and headed for the door, leaving Leo and President Bartlett bickering behind him.

***

CJ answered the door wearing shorts and a tank top. Danny had to fight to keep his eyes from roaming immediately to her mile-long legs. 

“Danny, what are you doing here?”

“Sam said you had a mishap.”

CJ sighed, blushing. “Sam can’t keep his mouth shut. And he has access to state secrets.”

“You tried to move a ship, CJ. It was going to get out at some point.”

CJ cringed and covered her face with her hands. “God, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. It won’t end up in the papers– not mine anyway.”

“You’re all heart, Danny.”

“Yeah, I tend to think so.” He held up a grocery bag. “Brought you ice cream and Tiger Balm.” At her look of startlement he quipped, “Figured it would get me in the door.”

“You figured right. Come on in.”

Danny finally let himself stare as he followed her down the hall to the kitchen. He always thought she looked amazing in whatever she wore, but the shorts she was wearing... he had to suppress a groan of longing. He wondered if she always wandered around in shorts during the summer, then took in the trappings of her older-than-most townhouse– hardwood floors, ceiling fans, sconces– and figured she probably did. The thought made his groin tighten.

“So Sam mentioned it, did he?” CJ asked. “Who else knows?”

“Toby. Leo, now. If Sam does, Josh probably does too."

“And then it’ll be all over the White House by the time the long weekend is over.” She reached up to take down bowls from her cabinet, then sucked in her breath and dropped a hand to the small of her back when the movement caused her pain. 

“CJ, let me. You should have an ice pack on your back or something.”

“I’m okay.” She leaned against the counter, kneading at her back. “I’m just going to wait until I can move without screaming.”

Danny laid a hand on her shoulder. “Remember how I told you I made a list of reasons you should go out with me?” 

“I vaguely recall you engaging in that rather silly exercise, yes.”

“This is one of those reasons. So you have someone to rub your back when you injure yourself in service to the President.” He steered her gently toward the living room. "Come on...let me help."

***

“I love this frickin movie. It never gets old.” Danny laughed aloud as Bill Murray pelted down the hallway of the Sedgwick Hotel away from the gooey green ectoplasmic entity known as Slimer. “Totally classic.”

“I try not to make it a habit of agreeing with you but on this you’re right. I’ve loved “Ghostbusters” since it came out in the ... oh, when was it, Danny, the mid-80s?

“1984. Awesome movie. Sequel was good, too. Making the Statue of Liberty walk across Manhattan to Jackie Wilson was a stroke of genius.”

“Or madness.” CJ swallowed the last of her ice cream. “Either way, it worked.”

Danny checked the guide on the TV. “It's up next.” He grinned at CJ. “Think you can stand another hour or two in my company?”

“If you replenish my ice cream I can.”

Danny got up to obligingly add another scoop of mint chocolate-chip. “Got any marshmallow fluff? We can pretend we’re eating the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.”

CJ laughed then groaned. “Oh, don’t make me laugh like that. It hurts too much.”

“Sounds like it’s about time for a Concannon Special.”

“And that would be?”

“The best rub-down of your life, guaranteed to make women swoon and make men wish they had my mad skills.” He winced when CJ first laughed and then grimaced. “Sorry. Forgot about the laughing thing. In all honesty, though, a massage will keep you from stiffening up. I don't mind helping if you want one." 

"You are very sweet," CJ said with a fond smile. I'd love one if you're willing. But no wandering hands," she warned. 

"None, I promise.” Danny rolled up his sleeves. “Do you have any lotion?”

"In my bedroom, on my night stand."

“I’ll get that while you take the cushions off the couch and set them on the floor. I need room to work. Don’t bend over to arrange them; I’ll do the rest.”

He waited till he heard the whump of cushions landing on the floor before he headed back into CJ’s bedroom. It was light and airy, decorated in soft shades of mint green and cool blue. Her bed was wide and deep with pillows everywhere and a slippery satin comforter. His mouth went dry thinking about CJ lounging on those pillows, her fingers crooked in a “come hither” gesture, her eyes dark and sultry...

“Steady there, man,” he told himself. “Just be her friend today."

He found the bottle of lotion on the bedside table– Sensual Amber– and brought it out to the living room. Danny began to arrange the couch cushions into a make-shift lounge, long enough to accommodate CJ’s six-feet-even frame and comfortable for her to lie on. He even arranged the cushion for her head at an angle where she could see the TV, knowing he’d probably have a hard time getting her to relax without a distraction. 

“Go ahead and lie here face down." He gestured toward the pillows. “So, there's only one part of this that’s probably going to make you uncomfortable..."

CJ’s gave him an arch look. “You need me to take my clothes off? And then, what, put fifty bucks on the night stand?" 

Danny laughed. “Sassy. Yeah, I’d normally ask you to wrap up in a sheet but I'm not gonna push my luck. I need to be able to work on your back from a certain angle, and that means I’m going to need to straddle your hips. Is that going to bother you?”

CJ grinned maliciously. “Not as much as it’s going to bother you, I have a feeling.”

Well, she wasn't wrong...

"You’re SO lucky I’m such a gentleman, CJ Cregg.”

“I know. I definitely am.” She gave him a real smile, one that was warm and sweet. “Ease my pain, Daniel.”

She carefully arranged herself on the cushions, suppressing a wince as her back protested.

Danny decided to start on the floor instead of on top of her, hoping that would make her more likely to relax. “Can I push your shirt up?” he asked.

“Sure. It’s not like you haven’t seen me wearing less than this before. Some of my evening gowns are more daring.”

“That red off-the-shoulder number is my favorite.” He slid her shirt up from her waist, baring her back to just below her shoulder blades, poured some lotion, gently laid his hands on her bare skin and began to rub. 

“Mine, too–-ooh.” The note of rapturous surprise in her voice made Danny grin. “Oh god, that feels good.”

“Told you I was good at this.” Danny slid his hands up and down her back in soft, lazy circles, without pressure, his only aim to get her to relax. “Why don’t you believe me when I tell you these things?”

“I’m not a terribly trusting person,” CJ replied. All the extra tension left her body as if pulled out by a magnet as Danny continued stroking his warm palms all over her shoulders and back. “Oh my god, Danny. I’m going to hire you by the hour.”

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” Danny brought his mouth close to CJ’s ear, his hands still moving in gentle circles over her back. He had to fiercely bite back on the urge to kiss the back of her neck. “Do you trust me?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Good. I want to climb on top of you, just to get at your back. Are you okay with that?”

“You could tap dance on my back right now and I'd be okay with it," she murmured. "Go to town." 

Danny shifted position, and it took all of his self-control not to groan in ecstasy when he found himself straddling CJ Cregg’s hips and incredible ass. God in heaven, the woman had an unbelievable body. He had no idea how he was going to get through this without getting an erection … he’d just have to hope for the best.

He pressed down on her smooth, gorgeous skin with his palms, slowly applying pressure, and worked his way down her back, then up, then back down again, using long fluid strokes and plenty of lotion. He dug his thumbs in at the small of her back, rocking his hands gently to try to work out the knots. She moaned rapturously, a sound that shot straight through to the pit of his stomach.

“Am I too heavy?” he asked, voice slightly strangled. 

“No, you’re fine,” she replied breathlessly. “That just feels SO good.” 

Danny’s more primal side was cursing a blue-streak that he was such a bloody gentleman. CJ was turning him quite powerfully on and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it now. 

He had to clear his throat before he could keep talking. “Good. So … this next part might hurt a little. Just breathe through it, okay?”

Danny leaned in, putting pressure on her back using both his hands and his body weight to work the tightness out of her tortured muscles. CJ groaned and he felt her breath hitch under his hands. 

“Try to relax and breathe into it. This is going to help more than it hurts, I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” she said on a gasp. “You’re the expert.”

“Just keep telling yourself that.” He eased up a bit, using firm but gentle strokes up and down her sides, narrowly resisting the impulse to run his hands all over her in a full-body caress. “So, I have to ask– what possessed you to help the President move that bloody ship in the first place?”

“I’m a nice girl. I like to help where I can.” She was grinning as she said it … he could hear it in her voice.

Danny laughed. “I’m a nice guy and I help where I can– witness me giving you the Concannon Special– but I can definitely say that I’d draw the line at moving a scale model of a 17th century boat when said model is my height and weighs at least 3/4 of a ton more than I do.”

“Then I guess I’m a glutton for punishment.”

“Yep,” sighed Danny, taking stock of his situation. “So am I.”

END.


End file.
